Poupée
by Music-Stars
Summary: J'ai pas de résumé. OS pour la semaine de l'OS.


Disclaimer: Square Enix, Disney...

Titre: Poupée

Auteure: Music-Stars

Rating: T

Genre: Hurt/Comfort/Friendship

Résumé: J'ai pas de résumé. OS pour la semaine de l'OS

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Poupée

Un son. Une voix. Un chant. Une danse. Des applaudissements. Un son. Une voix. Un chant. Une danse. Des applaudissements. C'est toujours la même chose. Pourtant, j'en ai tant besoin. Pour me sentir vivante même si c'est impossible." Tu es une poupée, tu n'as pas de sentiments!". C'est ce qu'il me disent tous. Pourtant je continue d'y croire. Pourtant tout les soirs, je recommence. Pour moi et pour _elle_. _Elle_ aussi, en a besoin. _Elle_, je la déteste autant que je l'adore. _Elle_, c'est Naminé. Enfin, c'est ce qu'elle m'a dit. Naminé dit qu'elle ne se souvient de rien. Elle dit aussi qu'elle ne partira jamais et que personne ne veut d'elle. Alors, je lui dit qu'elle ne sera pas toute seule, que moi aussi personne ne veut de moi. L'autre jour, elle m'a demandé quel était mon nom. C'était la première fois qu'elle me posait une question. Je lui ai répondu que je n'en avais pas. Alors, elle a décidé que je m'appellerais Xion. Xion, j'aime bien ce prénom. Maintenant, je m'appelle Xion. Puis, un jour, on est venue la chercher et elle est partie. Elle m'a laissé toute seule. Ce jour là, de l'eau a coulé sue mes joues. Je ne savais pas ce que c'était. Le soir est venu. Un son. Une voix. Un chant. Une danse. Pas d'applaudissements. Elle n'était plus là. Les années se sont écoulées et un jour, on m'a dit que demain quelqu'un viendrait me chercher.

C'est une femme qui est venue me chercher. Elle a des cheveux bleus. Elle est venue avec un homme. Il est brun. Elle me parle. Elle s'appelle Aqua. Elle me questionne. Je lui répond. Elle m'emmène dehors. La lumière m'éblouit. Dehors, il y a aussi _elle_. Naminé. Elle court vers moi et me prend dans ses bras. Elle me dit que ça va aller, que c'est finit. De quoi parle-t-elle? Elle me dit que je ne suis plus une poupée. Je la regarde. Si je ne suis plus une poupée, que suis-je? Je m'éloigne d'elle. Elle me regarde en penchant la tête vers le côté. J'ai la tête qui tourne. J'entends Aqua parler. Je me sens tomber puis plus rien. Le noir absolu.

Lorsque je me réveille. Je suis dans un grand lit noir et blanc qui se trouve dans une grande chambre. Un son. Du piano. Je cherche d'où vient le son. Je me lève. Je sort. Je marche vers je ne sais quelle destination. J'arrive devant une porte. J'entre et je _la_ vois. Naminé. Elle est assise et joue du piano. La musique est douce, calme, apaisante. Puis, soudain, le silence. Ni oppressant, ni inquiétant. Plutôt, rassurant. Elle se retourne et me regarde, surprise. Elle me parle et me questionne. Je ne réponds pas. J'entends une voix derrière moi. On m'appelle. Je me retourne et vois Aqua. Elle se met à ma hauteur et me regarde. Elle murmure:

-Tu as faim?

Je réponds par un hochement de tête positif. Elle me prend la main et m'entraine dans une grande salle à manger. Elle me fait asseoir et elle part. Elle reviens quelques instants plus tard avec un plat. Elle le dépose. Je mange, lentement. Quand j'ai finis. Aqua murmure:

-Xion, que veux-tu faire?

-Je...Je ne sais...pas.

-Xion, que souhaites-tu?

-Je veux...voir... Naminé.

-C'est tout?

-Je...veux comprendre.

-Comprendre quoi?

-Qui suis-je.

-Tu es une petite fille normale de 8 ans.

-8 ans?

-Oui, c'est ton âge.

-D'accord.

Ensuite elle me prend la main et m'emmène vers Naminé. Naminé me sourit. Les années s'écoulent. J'apprends plein de choses. Un jour, une rousse arrive.

Elle s'appelle Kairi. Elle est muette. Elle s'exprime avec des gestes. Au début, je ne la comprends pas. Puis, au fur et à mesure, je parviens à déchiffrer ses gestes. Je finis par devenir amie avec elle. Un soir, on se réunit dans la chambre de Naminé. On se confie. On apprend. J eleur dit que je n'ai que peu de souvenir d'avant être arriver ici. Kairi nous communique qu'elle aussi. Naminé se tait puis elle nous explique. Elle nous apprend que nous étions dans un orphelinat. Un endroit où vont les enfants qui n'ont plus de parents. Elle nous dit aussi que cet orphelinat est mauvais. Qu'il fait des choses illégales. Cette nuit là, je dort à côté de Naminé et de Kairi et je me dit que je ne suis pas une poupée, je suis Xion et que je ne peut pas être une poupée parce que les poupées sont parfaites et que je ne le suis pas.


End file.
